


The Blonde Sleeping Beauty

by BloopZero



Category: Higurashi no Naku Koro ni | Higurashi When They Cry
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Established Shion/Satoshi, F/F, Hate Sex, Implied/Referenced Incest, Implied/Referenced Satoko/Satoshi, Masturbation, Meakashi-hen Spoilers, Molestation, Somnophilia, Underage Rape/Non-con, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:34:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27731599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloopZero/pseuds/BloopZero
Summary: Shion's hatred consumes her, but she doesn't always have to repress it.
Relationships: Houjou Satoko/Sonozaki Shion
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	The Blonde Sleeping Beauty

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Higurashi fandom~  
> This is some very self-indulgent thing, I love Satoko but I have the bad habit of wanting to make the characters I love suffer, so this happened. Plus since Shion/Satoko is so underrated I wanted to write something of the ship!  
> Anyways this is a dead dove of course, be mindful of the tags. It takes place in a timeline where Satoshi didn't get demoned away so him and Shion are a couple, but her relationship with Satoko is as tense as in canon.  
> I tried to avoid adding too many spoilers, but this story does spoil Shion's rather wicked side so please be careful.  
> Hope you enjoy it!

Shion had been hearing the sound of the clock with every turn of its hands for a while, incessant enough that it had become nearly unbearable to her. Her room was far too quiet, which made it all the more difficult to ignore the so _annoying_ sound that seemed to only grow louder each passing second. She was tempted to cover her ears with her palms to try and muffle it before it would drive her insane, but as the girl's body twitched uncomfortable in its half-awake state, she became aware of the warm body she was embracing close to her bosom. 

It disconcerted her at first, and for a brief moment she thought that perhaps she was still asleep — that she was dreaming of gentle warmth that wrapped her like a blanket made of fancy silk. Shion thought about her beloved Satoshi, and she found herself wishing that this foreign body warmth belonged to him. Her smelling was overwhelmed as the scent she knew so well intruded her nostrils, making her breathe in deeply as if to drunk herself on it. _Oh_ , how madly in love she was with the awkward boy that now was her boyfriend. She rubbed her thighs together at the thought of him surprising her in bed with a flustered yet naughty expression on those soft features of his, practically feeling the smoothness of his skin against her body as a low moan made its way past her lips. 

"Nii...nii…"

Shion's whole body tensed all of sudden when she heard those words being whispered right next to her face, forcefully bringing her back to reality from her pleasant reverie. _She recognized that voice_ , and her face immediately heated up with shame as she remembered while finally becoming aware of her surroundings, the realization hitting her like a bucket of freezing cold water being directly splashed at her face. Soft, quiet cries wouldn't stop coming from the younger girl's mouth as she sobbed in her sleep. Satoko was unconsciously clinging to her in her nightmare, with her tiny hands tightly gripping the fabric of Shion's clothes like a frightened child searching for comfort from her mother. 

_How pathetic._

She could vaguely recall being awakened not long after she had fallen into slumber earlier that night. Satoko had been standing by the door while shifting her body nervously, visibly embarrassed as she made her request, which had surprised Shion since she knew the younger girl to be a rather straight-forward person. From what Satoko had told her sister-in-law, she had been having a _terrifying_ nightmare — thus she had taken courage and swallowed down her pride in order to ask the Sonozaki twin to let her sleep with her. 

It's worth pointing out that the two had a fairly complicated relationship, yet Satoko had still pushed that aside and asked something so childish out of Shion, not caring that the older may laugh at her for it. Meanwhile Shion used to hate her guts until not long before and still considered her a spoiled brat, but even she could tell that the kid was trying to change for the better. Then Satoko admitted that the reason she had decided to go to the spare room where Shion slept when she stayed the night rather than waking up her brother was that she didn't want to bother him, having the boy been working the entire day and thus being visibly exhausted when he had come back home, and at that point Shion knew she wouldn't be able to find it on herself to turn down Satoko's request without feeling extremely guilty about it later. _This is for Satoshi's sake_ , the lovesick girl had told herself while lifting the blankets and inviting Satoko into her futon. 

But as she heard the girl crying out for her _nii-nii_ to save her even in her nightmares, Shion felt her blood boil with anger intense enough for her to completely snap from any drowsiness that may have been left in her body. She stared at Satoko's silhouette in front of her and found herself imagining how pitiable her stupid face had to be looking, with fat tears covering it as she shamelessly let herself be a burden even to the Satoshi in her dream. Shion wanted nothing but to kick her out of the bed — or maybe slap her hard enough to leave a pretty mark on her cheek that would keep reminding the brat of her sin for days. 

It would be _so_ absurdly easy to hurt that tiny, fragile body of hers too. If Shion were to press her fingers to either side of her neck and _tighten_ her hold, the girl wouldn't be able to fight back as the air was forced out of her lungs. Her drowned cries would sound almost cute while she pathetically kicked her leg in maddening desperation, and Shion could vividly imagine how the fingertips of either of her hands would meet on that thin neck as she _crushed_ it. That's all it would take for Satoshi to be freed from the heavy burden his younger sister was. 

_But —_ she had to hold herself back. Even though she wanted to prioritize Sotoshi's well-being over her own happiness, the knowledge that the boy would _hate_ her forever if she dared hurting his dear Satoko was terrifying enough to the girl that it prevented her from doing something she would be bound to regret later. She gritted her teeth in frustration while further shoving Satoko against her chest, who let out a complaining noise in her sleep as Shion's fingertips and long nails dug on her skull. Somehow it felt nostalgic — Shion couldn’t help recalling how afraid her own sister used to be of the dark, and thus would often ask the young girl who resembled herself so much to let her sleep with her. 

Yet as Shion breathed in and smelt Satoko's blond hairs, those distant memories were pushed to the very back of her mind. _Satoko smelt just like her brother —_ that cheap brand of shampoo the siblings shared was impregnated everywhere on her head. It was to be expected, since Satoko had taken a bath just before going to bed, but Shion had never been _this_ physically close to the girl and therefore didn't expect her to smell the exact same as Satoshi. It had completely caught her off guard. She remembered the reverie from before — Satoshi's qdorable face right in front of hers as he grimaced nervously, not sure of what he should do since he was so inexperienced. 

"Satoshi...kun…" Shion whispered softly against Satoko's blond hair, feeling a pleasant warmth seat down her belly as she breathed in more of the familiar smell. 

She rubbed her thigh between Satoko's legs softly, easily sliding it in from how light and manipulable the younger girl's body was. It was directly _pressed_ against Satoko’s crotch, which further aroused Shion as she became aware of the other's vulnerable position. She didn't like Satoko, that much she could be sure about — but in spite of that, the thought of taking advantage of her while she was defenseless somehow sounded extremely _tempting_ to her. Satoko was a pathetic being that only knew how to rely on her brother and couldn’t do anything on her own, and now Shion had her at her completely at her mercy — she could do anything she wanted to her knowing that Satoshi wouldn't come to her aid as long as the young girl remained asleep and unaware of Shion's misdoings to her. _He wouldn’t be able to hate her for it if he never found out._

Shion's hand blindly sought for Satoko's slim figure beneath the blanket. Her tips ghosted against the girl's thin shoulder, with the long nails grazing its surface as it slowly travelled down her forearm. She let her fingers caress the younger girl's hand softly when they reached it, and Shion couldn't help letting out a chuckle as Satoko's tiny hand attempted to close around her sister-in-law's fingers, like she was dreaming of holding someone's helping hand. Poor, naive Satoko. 

That hand moved away from Satoko's touch like stained with something filthy, denying even that simple comfort to the young sleeping beauty. To Shion's fortune, the girl's night clothing consisted of a simple sleepshirt, its fabric thin and light enough that Satoko didn't even flinch as it was lifted for Shion to slide her hand beneath it — and her skin down there was _so_ pleasantly warm. Satoko's youthful thighs didn't have much flesh or muscle, but still had a fair amount of baby fat that made them nice to fondle. Shion had to hold herself back from focusing her attention on them too much, remembering that this was already a risky situation as it was and that she couldn't indulge on these small touches for too long. However, she still found the discovery quite _amusing_. It was easy to imagine the brat's face blushing deep crimson red in embarrassment at someone pointing out that trait of her body, and Shion couldn't help finding it regretful that she had to keep this night a secret and thus wouldn't be able to poke fun at the girl for it.

Satoko's panties seemed to be plain too, as from what Shion could tell by touch alone they were childish and lacked any sensuality whatsoever. It was fitting of someone her age, so the teenager wasn't surprised in the slightest bit — after all, what Shion was interested in lied beneath the blond brat's cotton undergarments. Her index and middle finger slowly traced a line down the girl's butt as they searched for their target — then Shion let out a low, content exclamation when she easily found what she was aiming for, just slightly above her own thigh still firmly planted between the other's legs. 

Satoko's cute labia was warm and soft against Shion's fingertips, offering rather little resistance as she parted the shut lips gently, almost like her soft caresses were asking for permission from Satoko's sleeping body. Shion couldn't see it with her own eyes from there, but it wasn't difficult to picture how pretty the younger girl's pussy had to look. It probably had a beautiful petal-like pink color that would only stand out next to the pale skin — just a few blond pubes surrounding it, since Satoko most likely had hit puberty only very recently. Shion knew it was irrational, but as she imagined Satoko’s curveless body and utterly childish traits, she found herself feeling _jealousy_ towards the girl she was abusing. 

She was thinking that...perhaps, Satoshi had done something like this to Satoko before. That Satoko had more intimacy with him than Shion could ever have, and she had been _ignorant_ of it all this time. Had Satoko been laughing at her behind her back, knowing a side of Satoshi which Shion didn’t even know that existed?

Her fingertip intruded the girl's entrance far too brusquely, only stopping the advance when Satoko let out a seemingly displeased whine in her sleep. Shion was clenching her teeth as intense _rage_ filled her body like it was an empty glass at the thought of this brat — _this whore_ , tempting her innocent Satoshi to do something so sinful. Satoko was tight and hot around her finger, her tender walls rather dry from her youthful body being utterly unprepared for the intrusion. It made Shion wonder if Satoshi had been in pain...if Satoko's body had hurt him as her passage tightened around the entirety of his sensitive length. _But even then, Satoshi would keep praising Satoko, calling her a good girl and telling her how well she was taking him with a gentle smile on his face — that's what angered Shion the most._

Even though the position was inconvenient for it, Shion managed to slide her free hand between both of their bodies — aiming for her own dripping cunt as she sighed frustrated. She rubbed her upper thigh against Satoko's crotch while slowly thrusting her finger in and out the younger girl's entrance, circling her thumb against her own aching clit at the same pace she had set for her abuse to Satoko’s insides. Shion was surprised to find herself so wet, her fingers being quickly coated in her fluids as she masturbated to the sound of Satoko's low whines and the feeling of her painfully tight walls around the single digit she had managed to stick in. 

"Satoshi-kun...Satoshi-kun…" 

She kept pronouncing her boyfriend’s name like a mantra in soft whispers, feeling her body grow increasingly more sensitive and eager the more she fingered herself. Satoko's face was still buried on her bosom, her natural scent mixed to the smell of Satoshi’s shampoo making the older girl's fantasies of the Hōjō siblings all the more vivid. If only those were her beloved Satoshi's fingers rather than her own...knowing that she would have to settle for this when the two of them were sleeping under the same roof just like a married couple was straight up heartbreaking to her. It wasn't the first time she furiously masturbated to the thought of the boy she loved so much either, but it had never felt this _real._ Unexpected as it was, it seemed to be that she had found an _use_ for Satoko, after all.

Her breathing was raged as she thrust her fingers _faster_ , having her longed climax within hands reach while inhaling Satoko’s scent like addicted, practically burying her nose on the golden hairs before her. She knew the movements of Satoshi’s wrist would be more delicate as the awkward boy tried his best to pleasure her, but she was _too close_ already and couldn’t bring herself to care about such details. Then a thought crossed her mind as the bliss fogged her better judgment — it was something that Shion wouldn’t have ever considered under normal circumstances, and that she would most likely forget as soon as she had climaxed. 

_What if rather than Satoshi’s, the hand that was bringing her this pleasure was Satoko’s?_

Shion chewed on her lower lip to drown down a deep moan as she came to her own fingers, her legs trembling and tensing when the girl reached her orgasm. She kept teasing Satoko's entrance even in her high, probing her walls with that single digit buried to the knuckle inside her. Her ministrations to her own clit wouldn't stop either even as she rode her climax, feeling unsatisfied at having to make herself come so soon. Shion _really_ wished she could keep playing with Satoko's body some more as if the girl was nothing but her doll, but her whines had started to become louder — her body even squirming slightly as Shion grinded her thigh against her crotch a last time to check her reaction. She wasn't always one to play safe, but she wouldn't be bold enough to risk something as _essential_ to her as her bond with Satoshi only for the gratification of tormenting Satoko a bit longer. 

There was an audible wet sound as Shion pulled out her finger from the girl's insides, which had just started to become wet. Her hand left Satoko's underwear and travelled up her body until it was resting against the back of her head, like nothing had happened. Shion stroked the blond hairs gently, in a gesture that an outsider may have even mistaken for _lovingly._

‘For tonight, this is enough... _for tonight’,_ Shion thought with a wicked smile on her face as she kissed Satoko on the top of her head, looking forward to a similar opportunity in the future. 

_Because even Satoko could make herself useful._

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. ♥️ Comments are appreciated btw, have a nice day!


End file.
